Saddness
by HayHay123456
Summary: Dawn and Ash nearly drown and end up in the hospital. Can the support of their friends save them?
1. Chapter 1

"Ash!" yelled Brock . Ash had fallen into the river with Dawn. Brock dove in with piplup to look for them. "please be ok, please" he preyed they were ok. Piplup came up with Dawn, she was unconscious, so did Ash when Brock came up with him. Dawn and Ash were scarcely breathing."we need to get them a hospital very quickly" yelled Brock. "go croagunk!" he yelled, "help piplup with Dawn. They soon got to the hospital and yelled "nurse joy!". Soon they were in a room with Ash and Dawn, they were both on life support. Brock went to call Delia and Johanna to tell them what happened.

"Yawn" said Delia, the phone was ringing. "who could be calling this early in the morning?" asked Delia. She answered the phone "yes?" she asked. "Delia, it's me Brock, you need to get to sinnoh right away, it's Ash" replied Brock. She called Professor Oak "what?" asked the Professor. "it's Ash" replied

Delia. "Brock called and said we needed to get to Sinnoh right away." They got in the helicopter and flew to Sinnoh. Brock was waiting for them outside the pokemon center. He said "come in" in a sad voice.

"yawn" said Johonna, she heard the phone ringing. She went to answer the phone and asked "hello?" "its me brock, you need to get to Jubilife city right away, it's Dawn." replied Brock. Johonna hung up the phone and called Professor Rowan. "Hello?" He asked, "it's me Johanna, Brock called and said we needed to get to jubilife city right away, it's Dawn. They were in front of the Jubilife city pokemon center. They walked in to where Professor oak and Delia were. "wh-at ha-pp-end?" steamered Johanna "they fell into a lake and nearly drowned" said brock. A tear streamed down his face.

Well that's the first chapter, hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash started to wake up, he was coughing up water, but he was awake, "mom?" "professor oak?" "is it you?"Asked Ash. "Ash! You're okay!" Yelled his mom. "what happened to Dawn?" asked ash. "same thing that happened to you" replied Brock. Nurse Joy came in to check on Ash and Dawn."oh Ash you're awake!" said nurse joy, she went over to Dawn's bed to check on her, she looked pale. Nurse joy felt her pulse and said "oh no" "everyone but Ash get out now!" Everyone but Ash trudged out. Ash looked at his friend worryingly. Nurse Joy hooked up a bunch of machines to Dawn, but it wasn't enough. He knew his friend was gone.

Nurse Joy said to Ash, "I'm sorry, dawn's gone." Ash started to cry, Dawn was one of his best friends. "I guess Tracey was right when he said the good die young." Nurse joy walked out to where everyone was and said with tears in her eyes "Dawn passed away" suddenly everyone was crying.

A few weeks later at dawn's funeral Zoey brought her glameow and couldn't help but cry, Ash walked up to Zoey to comfort her "why did she have to die?" asked Zoey. Johanna was sobbing along with professor Rowan, Misty and May couldn't stop crying, everyone from around sinnoh came to mourn the young coordinator. Johanna was in the cemetary looking at her girl's face one last time before she was buried. Her tombstone read, "a good friend"

I hope you enjoyed this, if it made you cry, don't feel bad i cried writing this


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a week after Dawns funeral, Ash was still very sad and couldn't go a mile within a contest, he would start crying. He still mourned the loss of the young coordinator. "why did it have to happen?" Ash would sob until pikachu and buneary comforted him. After Dawn had died, Ash decided

to train buneary, Misty trained piplup, and May trained pacherisu. Misty and May decided to come with Ash and Brock. Brock hadn't flirted with a girl since Dawn's death, Misty was worried about the guys, they had been taking Dawn's death very hard. "Ash?" asked Misty worryingly, "we need to talk" said Misty. "if it's about Dawn then go away!" yelled Ash.

"He must've been in love with Dawn" thought Misty. She heard a sharp yell and Misty yelled "May!" She ran to where Max, May, and Brock were. "Misty!" Brock yelled, "we need to get her to a hospital" said Brock. "wait, where's Ash?" He asked, "never mind about him" replied Misty, we need to get to a hospital now!" They got to the hospital and nurse joy said "chansey! Go get a stretcher for May!"may Nurse joy got may into the ER and didn't come out for a long time. "I going to go call my parents" Max said as he went to the PC. He called his parents and his mom answered, Max looked like he was going to start bawling any moment. "Max?" "It's May" he stuttered, "she's very sick" he added, "oh no" said his mom gravely, "I'll be there soon, i'll bring your dad and professor birch" she said and then hung up.

"Please be okay" preyed Max. He sat down next to Brock, tears were streaming down his face as he said "nurse joy said may was in critical condition." "no" muttered Max as he started crying. Misty sat down next to them and asked "what's wrong?" "nurse joy said May was in critical condition" Misty muttered "no, please don't die." Then she realized something "ash" she muttered and she ran out of the hospital to find Ash, "he could be her last hope" she thought. She ran back into the cave where Ash was and saw him crying. "Ash?" she asked quietly "what?" ash replied. "it's May, she's very sick and you might be her last hope" muttered Misty.


	4. Chapter 4

"I may be her only hope" muttered Ash, "let's go" he said. When they got there he saw Caroline, Norman, and Max crying together. Brock managed to stutter "she's gone" Ash broke into tears as nurse joy came out and said "i'm sorry, we did everything we could but it wasn't enough." "it's not fair!" Yelled Ash. "I've now lost two of my best friends." "there's something wrong here, coordinators have been mysteriously dying" he muttered and realized Zoey might be here. "nurse joy?" he asked. "yes?" answered nurse joy, "by any chance is there a coordinator here named Zoey?" "there was, she died this morning" replied nurse joy grimly. "no!" "it's not fair!" "i've lost now three friends who are all coordinators." "oh no" said nurse joy, "it's the curse." said the nurse.

Ash walked out to where his friends were, "Zoey died too" he said grimly "and nurse joy mentioned a curse." "oh no" said professor birch. "it's the coordinator curse" "anyone who ever participated in a contest will die.


	5. Chapter 5

"coordinator curse?!" asked everyone in shock , " but Brock and I have participated in a contest." said Ash still in shock. Suddenly nurse joy came in with a bunch of people in stretchers, ash and brock recognized them and muttered "Drew, Jessie, even Harley," "it's true!" gasped Ash, he ran to the PC to call professor oak, "hi tracey" muttered ash. "are you still upset about Dawn?" tracey asked, "yes, but May, Zoey, and Dawn have all died, and quite a few coordinators are in the hospital. Professor birch mentioned something about a coordinator curse." he said, "wait, coordinator curse?" asked tracey "professor oak might know how to reverse it" he muttered before running to get the professor. "Ash there's a way to reverse the curse, and revive all of the coordinators that died." said the professor, suddenly ash fainted "ash!" yelled misty as she rushed over to him, "ash!" yelled the professor, he hung up to get Delia and tracey and fly to the hospital where ash was.

"nurse joy!" yelled misty, nurse joy got ash into a room with drew and Harley, he was hooked up to

a bunch of machines, and his friends couldn't visit him. Meanwhile at professor oak's lab, "tracey!" "I need you to call Delia and tell her to meet me here" he said. "ok" muttered tracey, "Delia, it's me trace y. Professor oak wants you to meet him in his lab, it's Ash" he muttered. "i'll be there right away" said Delia, she looked very worried. A few minutes later Delia was at the professor's lab with the professor

and tracey "are we headed to sinnoh?" she asked, "yes" replied tracey "last time i talked to brock he said Ash wasn't doing well" replied tracey . "let's go" said Delia. When they got there Brock was waiting outside the door, "follow me" he said gravely. He led them to room with misty, pikachu, max, caroline, norman, and professor birch.


	6. Chapter 6

Delia suddenly burst into tears, her son was in a hospital bed, with multiple machines hooked up to him. Professor oak was looking in a book that said how to stop the curse, he then realized what the book said, "the chosen one can end this, the world must turn to Ash." "misty, Brock, tracey, you need to see this." he said, all three of them walked over to the professor and looked at the book, "the chosen one can end this, the world must turn to Ash." muttered misty, "that means ash needs to survive this" muttered tracey. Suddenly Ash started to wake up, "what happened?" He asked, "and why does my head hurt?" "Ash!" cried his mom, "you're ok!" "Ash you fainted while we were talking, everyone was freaking out." replied professor oak, "i'm just glad you're ok. You know the coordinator curse we were talking about? I found a book that has the way to reverse the curse, here's what it says, the chosen one can end this, the world must turn to Ash." explained professor oak, "if you are able to reverse the curse,

you can bring back your friends and save some of your other friends" professor birch added. "can i see the page for a moment?" asked Ash, the professor handed him the book.

Ash looked at the page that mentioned him and muttered "it's true, this book has a picture of me" "It explains how to reverse the curse, I must go to the grave of a friend that has died because of the curse, and chant this spell, curse this curse it shall end now! Only if the chosen one does this will all of the people who became ill or died because of the curse will appear in front of you fully restored." He muttered. "can someone go ask nurse joy if i could go do something important? and show her this book on this page. "I'll go" said Misty, "nurse joy?" she asked, "yes?" the nurse answered in a hurried voice, "ash needs to go do something important, it has to do with the curse" she replied, she showed the picture of ash, "he's the only one who can end this curse, I'll make sure he's okay" said misty. "fine, just make sure he's okay" replied the nurse.

"Ash!" Yelled Misty, "nurse joy said we could do it!" "wait we?" asked ash, "well ya she wouldn't let you go alone after what you've been through now would she?" asked Misty playfully, "i guess not" replied Ash, "well let's go!" yelled ash.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon Ash and misty found themselves in front of Dawn's tombstone, "ok ash, do your thing" muttered Misty. "curse this curse, it shall end now!" "curse this curse it shall end now!" Ash chanted when suddenly Dawn's tombstone disappeared and Dawn was right in front of them, fully revived, and so did dozens of coordinators that had died or became sick appeared in front of them, including May, Zoey, Drew, Harley, and Jessie. "come on lets get to the hospital, May, your parents are waiting are waiting for you at the hospital, Dawn, when we get there I'll call your mom and professor Rowan, they'll be happy to know you're okay.

"may!" cried Norman, Caroline, and Max at the same time, "ash, thank you, without you I would be to depressed to run the gym. Dawn ran over to the PC to call her mom, "hello?" asked her mom teary eyed until she saw dawn, "dawn!"she yelled, "what happened that brought you back to life?" asked her mom. "long story short, if it wasn't for ash I would still be dead." replied Dawn. "Well see ya later, mom."

Later at the sinnoh league, Ash was getting ready to battle his friend Morrison, "good luck Ash" said Morrison before heading out onto the field, ash went out onto the field also. Before the battle, Ash

noticed a pole that was about to come down on his friend, "Morrison!" he yelled as he pushed his friend out of the way before the pole crashed down on him. Instead it came down on Ash. He was pronounced dead before the paramedics could get there. Three days later at Ash's funeral, everyone was crying, Gary even came to say goodbye, he saw May, Misty, and Dawn gathered around Ash's coffin. Gary walked up to his coffin to see him, "it's not him, it can't be him" he said as a tear streamed down his face. "how did he die?" asked Gary, Morrison walked up to the coffin and said, "he gave his life to save me" he replied sadly. Delia took one last look at her son and said "I'll always miss you" she started sobbing when Ash was buried. His tombstone read "Ash Ketchum, 1987-2009. One true friend.


End file.
